7 minutes in heaven with Sebastian Michealis
by Catdragon666
Summary: What happens when you get locked in a room alone with Sebastian Michealis? Well you find out ;) Don't read if you don't like lemons. Sebastian Michealis x Reader


**LUCKY YOU!**

You came to this party just because you decided to do something different for a change. I greeted you at the door with a on my face. "Hi friend, I'm glad you came for once." "Hi, Catdragon" you reply, rolling your eyes. "Right this way. Snacks are in the kitchen. Come to the living room though. We are playing a game." "Whatever."  
You go to the kitchen and grab some cubed cheese on a toothpick. You walked into the living room. There you see that the room is packed with different anime characters. You mentally slap yourself for choosing to come.  
"Everyone is here now let's play a game!" I say  
You groan knowing it will be bad.  
"What kind of attitude is that" I say to you  
"Fine you want me to smile. There."  
"Good. Now let's play 7 minutes in Heaven!"  
You nearly choke on the cheese you are eating. You look around the room. I mean what if you got stuck in there with a pervert? What if you got put in there with a hot guy and you guys do nothing!  
"I'm leaving." you say.  
I glare at you with an evil stare  
"Not while I'm alive you're not. We don't want anybody to get hurt are we clear" I reply  
Knowing me you decide not to leave.  
"Would all of the girls step out, while the guys draw a picture on a slip of paper and put it in this bag"  
You leave back into the kitchen with Toothiana, Chizuru, Elizabeth, me, and a group of other girls. In the kitchen you raid the plate of more cheese.  
"Save some cheese for the rest of us" I tease  
"I will" You say before plopping another cheese cube into your mouth.  
"We are ready" you hear Naruto say  
You are the last one to go back into the room. You grab another cheese cube and slink into a corner.  
"Okay, you are up first" I say pointing at you  
You pout but walk over to me anyway. You knew it would be pointless to argue.  
"Close your eyes and don't look" I tell you  
"Don't worry I won't"  
You close your eyes and feel around the bag. You finally pick out a piece of paper. You open it up and study the picture.  
"Well, what is it?" I ask  
"It's a cat" you say  
"Who drew this cat" I say holding up the picture.  
Slowly, Sebastian Michaelis gets up and smirks. You blush. You never expected to get Sebastian. As hot as he is, you thought you would never get him. Obviously fate had other plans. Hopefully things go well. However well things can be when locked in a room alone with Sebastian.  
"Well get moving" I say  
You walk over to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. Sebastian walks in and stands next to you.  
"Now remember 7 minutes to do whatever pleases you." I say shutting and locking the door behind me.  
There was an awkward silence for a moment. You looked around avoiding Sebastian.  
"7 minutes... It should be enough" You hear Sebastian say to himself  
"W-what do you mean by that" you ask  
He only smirks. Suddenly you felt warm lips against yours. Sebastian was kissing you! You couldn't help but to kiss back. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. A growl like sound escapes his lips. He forcefully enters your mouth with and tongue and roams around. You try to fight for dominance but to no avail. He breaks away and starts to strip.  
"What.. What are you doing" You ask panting.  
"Doing what pleases me" Sebastian replies.  
Before you could object he pins your arms above your head with one hand. He goes to strip you starting with your shirt. Once removed, he goes to remove your pants. He stops to check his pocket watch. Only 2 minutes have passed. Wasting no more time he rips off your remaining garments leaving you bare.  
"Beautiful" he says  
You squirm when you see his shaft fully erect. It was your first time and it was going to hurt you knew it.  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle" He says, noticing that you noticed  
You decided it was useless trying to get away now. You didn't have a problem with making love to Sebastian, but it was the amount of time that you had that made you hesitate.  
"Can you let my arms down now? I won't run" You say  
He responds by wrapping your arms around his back. He kisses you and thrusts in simultaneously. You wanted to scream the pain was overwhelming but your sound was muted by Sebastian's tongue. You dug your fingernails into his back as he goes in deeper. After he was fully in he stopped moving. He stops kissing you to speak.  
"It's okay. The pain will stop." he told you  
"I didn't know it would hurt so much" You reply  
After a moment, the pain ceased. You started to feel something else. Pleasure and want. You moan to let him know you are ready. Nodding, he starts pounding into you. So much for being gentle. You are enjoying it though. You moan as he thrusts into you brutally. You kiss him and he kisses back. You feel something building in you. Sebastian changes positions and shifts you so that you take him fully. He thrust in and he hits your spot and you let out a loud moan. Smirking, Sebastian thrusts in more hitting that spot each time. The thing building inside of you suddenly bursts.  
"Sebastian!" You moan out loud  
You feel your walls clamp around his shaft making it harder for him to pump in and out of you. He groans and thrust in a few more times before finally cumming. He pulls out of you and gets up. You were panting and sweating. Your eyes were glazed over with ecstasy.  
"Not much time now. Get up" Sebastian says  
You do as he says and let him take action. He quickly dresses and gives you your clothes to put on. You dress watching him clean up the mess. Since the room has a bathroom you splash your face with water to cool down. Sebastian pulls out a deck of cards and beckons you to sit next to him. You hear the door being unlocked. Sebastian gave you an encouraging look. When I open the door I am a bit disappointed to see you guys only playing cards.  
"Come on guys your turn is up leave now." I say  
Sebastian gets up and helps you up winking at you. You roll your eyes and smile. Maybe coming to this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.

After the party finished, Sebastian offers to take you home saying ladies shouldn't go out alone in the dark. You were pretty curious to find out how Sebastian knew how much time it took.  
"Sebastian, how did you know?"  
"Know what?" He smirked  
"You know what I am talking about"  
"That? It's because I am one Hell of a butler" He replies smirking.  
You roll your eyes and smile. You know that this was not going to be the last time you hear him say that.

**Congrats on getting Sebby. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
